How I got in trouble
by Su Evans Prongs
Summary: Remus Lupin era um garoto normal até seu pai se meter em problemas e a vingança de um homem sem escrúpulos cair sobre o pequeno inocente. UA.


Hey, Su finalmente apareceu. Essa é uma one que eu escrevi inspirada no meu personagem - Remus Lupin obviamente - no RPG sobre os marotos no tumblr que eu estou atualmente jogando.

Para aqueles que esperando uma atualização de Reviravoltas, ela está em Hiatus e não sei se voltará ao normal. Tenho algumas ideias para ones e tenho uma ideia legal para uma fic normal, tenho até uns capítulos prontos, mas eu só vou publicar quando eu estiver perto de terminar a fic. Não tenho previsão para o começo da postagem.

Espero que gostem e comentem, sim?

* * *

**How I got in trouble por Remus Lupin**

Não era do seu jeito ficar pensando em coisas ruins do passado, muito menos gosta de ficar se martirizando por coisas que aconteceram há tanto tempo, apesar de se martirizar sem perceber por coisas ocorridas há pouco tempo. Toda vez que aquela época do ano chegava, acontecia a mesma coisa: Remus sentava no sofá da sala em sua casa olhando para o remédio a sua frente que o mantinha vivo. Sempre que essa cena acontecia, era inevitável de não pensar em tudo repetidamente. Era a única vez em cada ano que fazia a mesma coisa. A única vez que ele se dava a chance para pensar em tudo, a se mostrar triste e não tão forte como parece.

Remus Lupin tem _aids_ e todo mês tem que tomar um remédio apelidado de coquetel. Ele não culpava ninguém pelo meio que conseguiu essa doença, ele apenas tinha uma pequena magoa do porque aquilo justamente havia acontecido com ele. Ele sabia que alguém havia querido que ele contraísse a doença, mas ainda assim não culpava a pessoa. Em sua política de princípios humanos, guardar rancor poderia ser algo perigoso para si próprio.

Com o passar dos anos, Remus aprendeu que para tudo tem uma razão. Ele acredita que a razão de ter acontecido isso com ele foi para conseguir chegar onde ele chegou hoje, ser o garoto que ele é hoje. Ele poderia ser um revoltado, uma pessoa em procura de fazer as vidas das pessoas ao seu redor um inferno porque a sua teve um destino trágico traçado ou até uma pessoa sem rumo, perdida no caos dos seus próprios sentimentos. Mas não, Remus havia crescido em maturidade e em caráter. Se ele era um garoto responsável, de garra, que corria atrás do que queria e se importava muito mais com os outros do que o normal é graças a sua doença. Ela fez com que ele visse a vida de uma forma diferente. E graças a ela também, ele havia ganhado amigos incríveis. Sim, toda a situação pela qual ele passou havia ajudado a vir para Hogwarts East High, conhecer seus amigos e principalmente os marotos, que são seus irmãos de coração. E por conta desses motivos, sua mágoa havia diminuído e não havia restado quase nada.

As cenas começaram a rondar a sua mente e Remus novamente se permitiu a pensar sobre elas, reviver cada uma delas. Era um dia tranquilo, seu pai havia ido trabalhar, ele foi estudar enquanto sua mãe tomava conta da casa. Ele passava o dia na escola e chegava de tarde recebido por uma mesa de delícias feita por sua mãe. Era um lanche simples, mas para ele era o melhor lanche feito no mundo. Sua mãe tem o dom de cozinhar e Remus adora provar tudo que Dona Jenna Claire fazia. Seu pai depois do trabalho fora direto para o bar beber com os amigos. Sua mão nunca gostou do hábito, mas o apoiava a ter um momento só entre amigos. Mas naquela noite, seu pai ficara responsável por passar no supermercado para comprar os ingredientes para a janta. Com a demora do senhor John Lupin, a mãe de Remus pediu para o pequeno de oito anos ir atrás do pai, já que o bar fica a alguns metros de onde moram.

Não foi um problema para o pequeno ir, ainda mais porque ele pensou em pedir ao pai para lhe comprar uma barrinha de chocolate, pois sempre sentia vontade de comer um, mas sua mãe o controlava. Chegando no bar, viu que seu pai estava em uma discussão "amigável" com um moço que ele nunca havia visto. Com medo do que poderia acontecer e querendo sair dali o mais rápido possível, correu até seu pai o cutucando em sua perna.

"**Reminho, o que você está fazendo aqui meu filho?**" - Seu pai perguntou rapidamente preocupado e olhando alarmado para o moço na sua frente.

"**Mamãe quer fazer o jantar e precisa que você vá no supermercado.**" - Remus respondeu olhando com medo para o pai.

"**Mas o que é isso?**" - Perguntou o cara que estava discutindo com seu pai. "**Você trouxe seu filho para tirá-lo daqui sem pagar, Lupin?**" - Comentou com uma voz embrigada e om malícia. No final, o moço cuspiu no chão. Remus com medo, querendo sair dali o mais rápido possível, se escondeu atrás da perna do pai. "**Se você pensa que vai sair daqui sem me pegar, você está muito enganado**." - O moço apontou um dedo na cara de John fazendo o pequeno Remus tremer.

"**Papai, eu quero ir embora.**" - Choramingou. - "**Estou com medo**."

"**Eu vou te tirar daqui, Reminho**." - O pai falou com o olhar vacilante e preocupado em relação ao filho. "**Me escuta aqui, Greyback, eu preciso levar meu filho em casa, tem como eu me acertar com você amanhã? Prometo que trago todo o dinheiro que estou te devendo**." - John Lupin quase implorou para o homem na sua frente temendo por seu filho. O pequeno Remus sabia que seu pai não queria que visse e/ou ouvisse nada dos seus problemas com jogos de sorte. Seu pai era viciado nesse tipo de jogo e de vez em quando fazia dividas.

"**Você não vai se livrar dessa, Lupin.**" - O cara falou com um tom de raiva. - "**Ou você paga, ou você não sai daqui sem as _consequências._**" - O pequeno Remus tremeu novamente percebendo que aquele homem queria fazer mal ao seu pai.

"**Eu já disse que estou sem o dinheiro aqui, Greyback.**" - John falou com raiva. "**Será que não consegue compreender isso? Deixe-me levar meu filho, pego o dinheiro e volto aqui para lhe entregar.**"

Em questão de segundos a discussão virou uma briga. O tal de Greyback estava bêbado e irritado, pegou uma garrafa vazia em cima do balcão, quebrou-a e apontou para o pai de Remus, fazendo o menino gritar. "**Se não é por bem, vai ser por mal**." - Falou apontando a garrafa quebrada. Em seguida deu um soco em John gritando para alguém pegar a carteira de John. Algo parecido com uma mistura de ódio e raiva se apossou do garoto. Como ele poderia bater em seu pai? Um homem tão bom que não lhe faltava com a palavra? Ele só queria tirá-lo dali e voltar com o dinheiro. Remus com uma pequena noção do que estava fazendo, bateu no ombro do moço e gritou: "**Deixe meu pai em paz, ele só quer me levar para casa, seu monstro.**" O cara que estava olhando para a carteira de John Lupin não deu muita atenção para a criança, apenas o empurrou como se fosse uma mosca o incomodando. Lágrimas silenciosas caiam sobre seu rosto porque ele queria ajudar seu pai, mas não podia por ser só uma criança. Então, pisando sobre o peito de Johan, Greyback olhou com o escárnio para o homem deitado no chão com o olho roxo. **"Então, você está sem dinheiro mesmo, seu pobre imundo?** **Se você não tem dinheiro, você pagará com a vida do seu filho**." Falou com uma voz que deu medo em Remus.

O pequeno ao escutar o quê o homem havia falado fiou desesperado, seu pai gritou para ele correr, mas o moço conseguiu o pegar pelo pescoço. "**Onde você pensa que vai, filhote?**" E olhou para John. "**Isso é para você aprender a nunca se meter comigo, seu infeliz.**" – Greyback falou sacando uma navalha do bolso deixando Remus ainda mais assustado e suas lágrimas aumentou. Ele escutou a gritaria no bar e de alguém ligando para a polícia, mas tudo que ele se preocupava era o que esse homem lhe faria. Fechou os olhos querendo que tudo não passasse de um pesadelo. O moço pegou a navalha e fez um corte na bochecha do menino, um grande e profundo corte fazendo Remus gritar, seu pai gritar e seus olhos se abrirem. Greyback fez um pequeno corte no seu pulso e espalhou seu sangue no rosto de Remus. "**Aprecie, John, enquanto você assiste seu filho se contaminar com HIV**". Remus ao fazia idéia do que o moço queria dizer, mas se ele usou o termo 'contaminar' é porque era alguma doença.

Assim que essa cena acabou, a polícia chegou e prendeu Greyback que estava rindo feito um louco. Remus abraçou o pai enquanto os dois choravam juntos. Assim que sua mãe soube do que aconteceu pelo dono do bar, apareceu por ali e levou os dois para o hospital. O contágio de HIV não dava para ser detectado na hora, mas Remus ficou sobre observação por um mês em casa. E com o tempo os sintomas apareceram, fazendo com que os exames detectassem que ele estava com AIDS.

Seus pais sabendo que o filho era um garoto muito inteligente, contaram toda a verdade sobre a doença. Remus chorou a noite toda com medo de morrer e deixar seus pais sozinhos. Ao amanhecer, o garoto jurou a si mesmo mostrar aos pais que nada iria atrapalhar seu futuro, que ele seria o melhor filho do mundo e tomar todos os remédios possíveis que pudessem lhe ajudar. Seu pai ficou muito arrasado se culpando pelo filho ter pegado a doença. Remus tentou fazer de tudo ao seu alcance para deixar sue pai melhor e mostrou que não o culpava por nada. Ao passar dos anos, John deixou a culpa de lado vendo que a mulher e o filho não o culpavam por nada.

Remus cansado de ser visto na rua com pena, como se ele fosse um garoto morto, pediu para a mãe para que se mudassem. Jenna sabendo de Hogwarts East High inscreveu o filho para fazer a prova do colégio. Ela sabia que seria difícil se separar do filho, principalmente depois da condição na qual se encontrava, mas ela fez isso para a felicidade do menino. Sendo inteligente e esforçado, Remus passou a prova para a alegria dos pais e dele mesmo. E desde os onze anos, ele mora durante o período letivo na escola, na Escócia, em outro país diferente do seu, já que mora no norte da Irlanda, onde poderia recomeçar para ninguém saber sobre sua condição.

Remus balançou a cabeça e passou as mãos frustadamente pelos cabelos ao reviver todas essas memórias. Respirou fundo tomando seus remédios. Os remédios diminuíam a ação do vírus, impedindo de acabar com sua defesa corporal e de pegar uma doença fatal que lhe pudesse o matar. É verdade que ele ficava fraco e vulnerável durante os dias que tinha que tomar o remédio, mas Remus sempre se fazia de forte, não queria ver mais nenhum olhar de pena para cima de si.

Uma lágrima solitária escorregou no seu rosto, ele a limpou rapidamente. Ele continuaria com a promessa que havia feito a si mesmo. Sim, continuaria. E ele iria vencer na vida, ser feliz e ter sempre seus companheiros ao seu lado, sem eles Remus não sabia o que seria dele nos momentos difíceis. Sim, os marotos sabiam da sua situação e nunca saíram do seu lado. Remus se encolheu no sofá e resolveu dormir naquela tarde ensolarada. Ele agora só queria dormir e esquecer de todos seus problemas.


End file.
